Loki (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Regular= |-|On Sakaar= Summary Loki Laufeyson is the son of Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, but shortly after his birth, he was abandoned and left to die. Found by the Asgardian king Odin, Loki was raised in Asgard and his wife Frigga as an Asgardian prince alongside their biological son Thor. When he grew up, he became known as the "God of Mischief". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher. Far higher with weaponry | High 7-C | High 7-C Name: Loki Laufeyson Age: 1052-1499 at the time of his death Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Frost Giant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Illusion Creation, Longevity, Ice Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Memory Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Invisibility and Perception Manipulation (Can make himself "invisible" by tricking others' minds. Can conceal his presence from the likes of Heimdall. Can choose certain individuals in a group to sense him before Thor but not on SHIELD security cameras, and let Selvig listen to his persuasion while blocking Fury's ability to do so), Duplication, Shapeshifting (Transformed into a snake), Transmutation (Probably turned Thor into a frog), Expert in Close Combat, Armor Generation, Cloth Manipulation (Can change his clothes into his regular outfit), Regeneration (Low-Mid; got back up after being smashed multiple times by Hulk. Survived being stabbed through the torso ), Limited Matter Manipulation/Summoning (Summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters to attack Heimdall and made it disappear with a wave of his hand after using it. Made the Tesseract materialize in his hand), Creation (Can conjure daggers), Memory Manipulation (Presumably made Odin forget his powers. Made Valkyrie relive painful memories), Resistance to Cold, possibly Astral Projection, Energy Manipulation and Levitating (Possesses these powers according to WoG, though he never showed them on screen) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Stronger than Prime Form Ultron. Can trade blows with comparable foes. He should have similar strength and durability. Managed to match a weakened Thor who was still strong enough to overpower Iron Man, although it should be noted that Thor was likely holding back. Also fought with Valkyrie, who can harm him. Killed a Dark Elf soldier by snapping his neck). Far higher with weaponry (Is able to harm Kurse and Thor with sharpened weapons. Even regular Asgardian weaponry could harm much powerful beings such as Hela. Believed he could slice the throat of Thanos with a knife, though it is unknown if he could actually do so) | Large Town level (Briefly incapacitated Thor with a stab and an energy blast) | Large Town level (Powered by the Mind Stone, the same stone that powered Vision. Fought with Thor) Speed: Superhuman running speed (Ran from the Jotunheim beast over cracking ice) with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Caught Hawkeye's arrow without looking. Kept up with Thor and Captain America. Dodged a blow from Mjolnir. Reacted to Captain America's shield throw. Matched Valkyrie who blitzed the Hulk. Comparable to Hogun who deflected Hela's swords) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 (Most likely stronger than Captain America. Snapped the neck of a Dark Elf soldier) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher | Multi-City Block Class, Large Town Class with Gungnir | Multi-City Block Class, Large Town Class with the Scepter Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher (Superior to regular Asgardians. Is bulletproof. Was unharmed after being at the epicenter of the Bifrost explosion. Survived a repulsor blast by Iron Man. Completely unharmed by Captain America's shield. Withstood a reflected blast from the Scepter straight at his chest. Withstood a lightning blast from Thor. Withstood a strike from Mjolnir. Survived, albeit barely, a thrashing by the Hulk. Fell for 30 minutes, which is equivalent to falling from a height of 90 kilometers ) Stamina: High (Held out long enough after being impaled in order to fake his death in front of Thor.) Range: Standard melee range, some meters using his spear. Intelligence: High. He is very manipulative and clever. Manipulated entire Avengers and Asgard. Has high knowledge about arcane lore. Standard Equipment: Odin's Gungnir Spear (formerly), Chitauri Scepter (formerly), Knives, Casket of Ancient Winters (formerly) Weaknesses: Mentally unstable and incredibly arrogant. Initially fueled by his jealousy for Thor. Later becomes highly protective of him and is willing to sacrifice himself to protect Thor and his allies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Frost Giant Physiology: Since Loki had been enchanted to look like an Asgardian, Loki's Frost Giant features only come out when he was in contact with Frost Giant magic, such as when he utilizes the Casket of Ancient Winters or when he was inflicted with the Frost Giants' touch. * Cold Immunity: Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki is immune to the otherwise damaging touch of Frost Giants. In fact both a Frost Giant's touch and him either touching or even using the Casket of Ancient Winters, would reveal his true form as a Frost Giant. Sorcery: Loki learned how to wield magic while growing up in Asgard, thanks to his adoptive mother Frigga. He eventually became a highly skilled and formidable sorcerer, with it being his main asset in battle. * Illusion Manipulation: Loki can generate hazy green, holographic images with a wave of his hand, which he has used to create illusions. He was particularly noted to fool enemies who try to attack him with an illusion of himself. Thor was noted to fall for this ability numerous times. Loki even made multiple illusory images of himself appear simultaneously during his first duel with Thor, before the latter blasted them away with lightning. Loki could also alter his attire, his voice and his physical aspect in order to resemble another person. He used this power to change his clothing from his usual armor, to a human suit, and to his battle armor. He was also capable of imitating Thor, Captain America, Odin, and an anonymous Asgardian guard. He could also use his power to alter the appearance of Thor (making him look like Lady Sif or without a hand) and of his cell in the Asgardian Dungeons. However, Loki most notably conjured up the extremely convincing illusion of him seemingly dying from a wound inflicted by Kurse. * Hypnosis: Loki can subtly influence the minds of others, such as when he manipulated Erik Selvig into researching the Tesseract. * Invisibility: Loki was able to render himself and others unseen to whomever he wants. Instead of letting light waves pass through himself, it was simply a trick of the mind. He was able to use his magic to mask his presence from even Heimdall himself while he was in Jotunheim, and used the same ability to sneak several Frost Giants into Asgard without Heimdall's detection. He also presumably used this ability to hide himself from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents when he briefly visited Thor and attempted to lift Mjølnir himself. Also he appeared as a reflection mirror without being present in a room, while no one noticed him, as he even spoke allowed and neither Erik Selvig or Nick Fury heard him. In fact, he used this particular instance to influence Selvig to work on the Tesseract. * Telekinesis: Loki was able to mentally move objects with his mind, akin to generating immense concussive force, which appears as a blast of mystical, hazy green aura similar to the holographic aura generated when he creates illusions. During Loki, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three's skirmish with the Frost Giants, Loki utilized his green telekinesis aura to launch throwing blades at their foes, with one projectile having enough force to shatter an ice shield of a Frost Giant. Upon hearing about Frigga's death, Loki, in a fury, unleashed a seismic blast of his mystical aura, which blasted everything around the cell through the air, with it crashing into the walls of his cell at great speed. It also shook the cell violently, causing the light in it to flicker, much like an electromagnetic pulse. Trickery: As the God of Lies and Deceit, Loki is able to trick and manipulate his enemies into doing what he wants. However, he was tricked and outsmarted by Black Widow. Arcane Lore: Loki possesses great skill in wielding mystical artifacts and arcane lore, notably Gungnir, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the Tesseract. Loki uses his knowledge primarily to conjure illusions and manipulate others to do his will. He has demonstrated the ability to cause the Casket of Ancient Winters to seemingly disappear into thin air, although it is not immediately clear if this was entirely Loki's doing or, in some way, bound to an inherent property of the item. He also claims to know of secret pathways between worlds that even Heimdall himself is unaware of, which allow Loki to travel without using more common transportation methods (such as the Bifrost). As ruler of Asgard, he also gained control of the Destroyer for a time. Key: Base | Wielding Gungnir | Wielding the Chitauri Scepter / Mind Stone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie (Verse)) Banjo & Kazooie's Profile (Speed was equal, 8-A keys were used) Po (Kung Fu Panda) (Kung Fu Panda) Po's profile (Base Loki and KFP3 Po were used. Po has mastery of chi and speed was equalized. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Villains Category:Ice Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tricksters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Norse Gods Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Transmutation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cloth Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8